Map of Comoria
Location: Milky Way > Perseus Arm > Mwali-Bantu Expanse > Sabaki System > Comorian Star: Sabaki, Class F1, Type V (Pale Blue, Main Sequence) System Resources: Unknown Singularities: Unknown Satellites: # Lanka - believed to be a Chthlonian planet formed from a semi-porous blend of stone, ice and ferrous metals, it therefore possesses a relatively low gravity despite being three times the size of Comorian. It is barren, with extreme temperatures and an unstable surface, home to breath-taking rock formations from it's composition and the effects of the solar wind # Comorian - Federation Homeworld, settled by the Exodus fleet. Breathable atmosphere but arid conditions and some native fauna that includes plants, fish and reptiles. It has a single moon: ## Rafiki, a mottled-grey ovoid rocky moon roughly one-third of the size of Comorian. It possesses traces of surface ice at the poles ## Sigurðsson-Zhou, an artificially-captured comet at the Comorian-Rafiki L3 point. It is irregularly shaped, resembling a large ovoid with two smaller nobbled spheres welded to one end. It has a CH-chondrite core, estimated to be 30% Iridium and riddled with caverns and worm-like tunnels from out-gassing, sheathed in ice that contains substantial surface and sub-surface veins and lakes of tar and crude oil together with dense patches of amino acids and other organic compounds # Mayotte - Rock planet, brown and orange in colouration with patches of blacks. Atmosphere confirmed to be primarily carbon dioxide, nitrogen and sulphur dioxide, with high tectonic activity observed on the surface. It has two moons: ## Rahu, grey, irregular in shape and metallic composition ## Ketu, blue-black, large and ovoid with a silicate make-up # Orishas Belt - Asteroid belt with in excess of 4 million known asteroids with a diameter greater than one kilometre, five hundred of which are in excess of one hundred kilometres and six may be classified as dwarf planets. Scans from the Exodus fleet break the belt into 65% carbonaceous, 19% silicate, 15% metallic and the remaining 1% basaltic - with most of the larger examples carbonaceous #* (1) Yemoja, is the largest, a hemispheric basaltic wedge believed to be a fragment from a planetary core and roughly twelve hundred kilometres in diameter #* (2) Eshe, roughly cuboid and eight hundred kilometres across each face, the pale brown silicate has cleared a reasonable space around it #* (3) Olokun, dark grey sphere with a diameter of two hundred and four kilometres #* (4) Shango, another dark grey sphere of similar size to Olokun and within a few thousand kilometres of it #* (5) Osun, reddish carboneous lump of six hundred kilometres diameter #* (6) Elegua, is a dense metallic asteroid with an irregular ovoid shape and nearly four hundred kilometres is diameter # Brahm - Gas Giant, a Class I with a pale blend of pastels in colour hinting at the roiling ammonia clouds and approximately eight times the diameter of Comorian. It has one set of rings and eight moons. During the course of the Satyata-Seihai conflict, historic signals have warned to steer clear of the planet ## Bali, a lumpy dark grey rock ## Vibhishana, a large drumstick-shaped green asteroid captured at some stage ## Eight-bands of rings, the Celestials, which are primarily dust ## Hanuman, a reddish dwarf planet with a trace sulpur dioxide atmosphere ## Udal, a pale yellow spheroid which has a series of unusual but regular thermal blooms which are close to a hundred kilometres in diameter. Signals emanating from here are believed to be from the NEV Axlotl, an Exodus starship that emerged from spike close between the moon and it's planet and was wrecked following collision with an unknown vessel ## Kripa, another lumpy pale grey rock ## Ashwatthama, pale white ice moon with confirmed ammonia subsurface oceans ## Parashurama, pale blue ice moon with suspected subsurface oceans ## Vyasa # Kepler Belt - Asteroid Belt with just below 1 million known asteroids with a diameter greater than one kilometre, forming two cloud sections at chasing each other with sixty degrees between them and a single dwarf planet at the mid-point between those clouds. Scans break the belt into 95% carbonaceous, 4% silicate and 1% metallic: #* (7) Alhazen, is a irregular and bulbous spheroid with a mottled reddish albedo that is roughly five hundred kilometres in diameter # Xiang - Gas Giant, over fifteen times the diameter of Comorian and appearing as a swirling mix of blues and greens that mark it as a Class V with a 'surface' temperature over 1100 °C and swirling silicate and iron clouds. It has nineteen moons but no rings ## Pan Jinlian, a small dark umber rock ## Feng Po Po, an irregular mottled grey rock ## Meng Po, a pale grey rock ## Changxi, a pale reddish rock with a trace atmosphere ## Mazu, a trinity of closely orbiting rocks ## Xiangu, a pale blue ice moon ## Doumu, a dark grey irregular rock ## Shui Wei, a grey and yellow mottled rock ## Chang'e, a large pale grey spheroid in a synchronous orbit with the planet ## Magu, a small dark grey rock ## Jiutian, a reddish rock ## Wusheng Laomu, a pale green rock ## Xihe, a white-ish green rock ## He Guanyin, a pale yellow rock ## Nüwa, a greenish ice moon with a subsurface ocean ## Nüba, a greyish ice moon covered in surface fractures ## Chuangmu, a fiery lava moon ## Longmu, a grey lump ## Sheng Niang, an irregular grey lump # Shivat - Ice Planet, a stark white in colour and comparatively small